Quelqu'un d'intéressant
by Tamashi-No-Sakka
Summary: Todoroki Shouto et sa classe sont dans le sud de la France pour un camp d'entraînement, malgré son ennui, l'adolescent va rapidement trouvé quelque chose pour l'occuper. Et si ce quelque chose devenait vraiment très important pour lui ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

_**Bonjour les gens**_

 _ **Je reviens après un trèèès long moment d'absence -PARDON !- avec un texte que je viens juste de finir d'écrire, il est presque 2h du mat' là.**_

 _ **Bref, j'ai commencé My Hero Academia y'a pas longtemps, et j'ai lu le quatrième tome hier, et vous savez quoi ?**_

 _ **Je surkiffe Shouto ! *bave***_

 _ **Donc j'étais obligé de faire un One-Shot sur lui !**_

 _ **Maintenant, je n'en dis pas plus et Bonne lecture !**_

 **OooO**

Shouto était en camp d'entraînement en France avec le reste de la classe héroïque. Leur auberge se trouvait dans la banlieue d'une ville nommé Montpellier. Le coin était tranquille, seul inconvénient, les trains de cargaisons qui passait n'importe quand sur la rail derrière l'auberge. Ca faisait un bruit monstre.

Shouto partageait sa chambre avec Midoriya, son rival. Tous les soirs, il profitait de l'absence de celui-ci pour se poster à la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Au bout de trois jours, il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder de son point de vue.

Ce quelque chose était une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui selon son avis, qui sortaient son chien. Elle ne le sortait pas en journée, juste le soir, ce qui l'intriguait.

De plus, il aimait regarder le visage de la jeune fille. Il exprimait tant de sentiments à la fois, pour lui, elle était un livre ouvert mais écrit dans une autre langue.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il la voyait chaque soir, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller la voir, même si il en avait très envie.

Un soir, il se fit attrapé par son collègue de chambrée alors qu'il la regardait chantonnée en silence.

\- Elle s'appelle Naveah.

Un regard de la part du bicolore lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'en dire plus.

\- Elle a trois ans de plus que nous, elle a 18 ans depuis octobre et est en train de faire son stage obligatoire pour valider sa dernière année de lycée professionnel dans un cabinet d'architecte en ville. Elle passe tout les soirs ici, pour faire la promenade du chien de sa famille et pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Quel Alter ?

\- Stockage.

\- Hum.

\- Par contre, elle n'habite pas ici.

Un froncement de sourcils le poussa à développer sa phrase.

\- En faite, elle habite dans le département à côté, à trois heures de route d'ici. Elle n'est là que le temps de son stage. Stage qui prend fin dans trois semaines.

Izuku s'éloigna, et ajouta avant de sortir.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir, elle est sympa.

Dès le lendemain, il alla la voir, restant à côté d'elle pendant la ballade, se qui ne sembla pas la déranger.

Au bout de la troisième fois, elle lui dit bonsoir dans sa langue à lui, salutation à laquelle il répondit, étonné.

De fil en aiguille, ils se mirent à parler, il l'aida à améliorer son japonais et elle lui appris à parler un peu le français.

Il devint vite naturellement pour eux de se retrouver pour le repas de midi aussi, ils avaient découvert que le centre d'entraînement étaient a ç peine trois rue du cabinet où elle faisait son stage.

Shouto avait fini par adorer l'Alter de son amie, elle avait toujours un morceau de chocolat blanc pour lui, ce qu'il adorait.

Un soir, après que Naveah lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne la dégouterait jamais, Shouto pris son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa.

Celle-ci, d'abord surprise, répondit rapidement au baiser, passant ses bras autour des épaules du bicolore et laissant ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Celui-ci la serra contre lui, collant son corps au sien.

Ils ne firent rien de plus que s'embrasser sans se lâcher, ne souhaitant aucunement briser la magie du moment. Finalement se fut la chien de la brune qui les obligea à se séparer en mordant doucement la cuisse de sa maîtresse.

Les jours suivants, Shouto prit toutes les occasions possibles pour avoir sa désormais petite-amie dans ses bas et pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il veut, ce qui faisait doucement rire la concernée.

Le stage se finit, et la jeune femme profita que ce soit les vacances pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec son chéri.

C'est pourquoi, le 23 décembre, elle était à l'aéroport de Marseille, à attendre l'arrivée du bus ose trouvait son petit-ami. Elle était parti de Montpellier après lui et avait réussi le miracle d'arrivée avant eux.

Elle poussa un soupir. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle voulait rester auprès de lui, encore un peu.

Shouto, à peine sorti du bus, dût réceptionné une brune au bord des larmes. Izuku lui fit signe qu'il prenait son sac et s'éloigna. Une grande partie de la classe des deux apprentis héros fut choqué de la relation de la jeune femme et du bicolore froid.

Shouto murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Naveah en lui donnant un petit objet, ce qui la choqua. Elle le fixa des yeux, les orbes au teinte du ciel dans les yeux vairons, marron et bleu du bicolore, cherchant une trace qui lui indiquerait qu'il lui mentait.

Ne trouvant que de l'amour, de la sincérité et de la tendresse, elle lui fit un doux sourire et répondit par l'affirmative. Shouto lui sourit avec bonheur et l'embrassa avec fougue, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Elle rie joyeusement et le serra contre elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Izuku fut le seul à part All Might à remarquer quelque chose au doigt de la jeune femme et c'est pourquoi, il alla vers eux, heureux, se mettant à discuter avec animation avec eux.

Naveah resta dans les bras son chéri jusqu'au moment du départ. Départ qui lui fit remonter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens te chercher d'ici six mois, et après, on restera ensemble.

Naveah lui sourie, l'embrassa une dernière fois et le laissa s'éloigner pas à pas.

\- Je t'aime Shouto, lui dit-elle les yeux dans les yeux, alors que leurs mains allaient se lâcher.

\- Je t'aime aussi Naveah, lui répondit-il.

Et leurs mains se lâchèrent enfin, scellant un promesse silencieuse, celle de se retrouver dans six mois, malgré tout ce qui peut leur arriver.

Naveah regarda l'avion partir haut dans le ciel en tripotant la bague en argent qu'elle avait à l'annulaire gauche. La bague qui faisait d'elle la fiancée de Shouto.

Naveah posa doucement ses lèvres sur les trois petites pierres qui ornaient la bague, un rubis, une opale et un lapis-lazuli.

\- Tu me manques déjà, mon amour...

 **OooO**

 _ **Je suis très fière de moi pour le coup, j'avais peur d'avoir perdue la main pour écrire après tout ces mois de pages blanches.**_

 _ **Bref, si vous vouliez une suite, dîtes moi le dans une review !**_

 _ **Bye !**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

**_Hey ! Bonsoir !_**

 ** _Au final, je me suis laissé transporté par mon inspiration !_**

 ** _Et voici, le deuxième chapitre !_**

 ** _Je sais pas trop quoi dire à part :_**

 ** _Merci Max ! *pense à plein de trucs à dire, grimace beaucoup et finis par secouer la tête* Non, rien._**

 ** _Bref !_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

 ** _Et c'est parti pour le chapitre deux !_**

 **OooO**

\- Naveah, tu aurais dû te réveiller tout à l'heure, sourit Isadora, la mère de Naveah, en voyant sa fille rentrait dans la cuisine à moitié réveillé, encore en pyjama.

\- Pou'quoi ? demanda celle-ci en s'asseyant à sa place.

\- Parce que tu es en retard, répondit-elle.

Isa rit légèrement en voyant les yeux de sa fille aînée s'écarquillait de choc et de peur.

\- On est quel jour ? murmura la jeune femme avec une pointe de crainte.

\- Mercredi, sourit encore plus sa mère avant de rajouter malicieusement, et il est 9h15.

Un puissant "MAMAN" retentit avant que Naveah ne se précipite à l'étage, elle entra en furie dans sa chambre, pensa à ce qu'elle voulait mettre et échangea d'un claquement de doigt son pyjama contre une tenue simple composée d'un pull léger rouge foncé orné d'arabesques noirs, d'un jean bleu sombre et d'une paire de baskets noirs. Elle fit un mouvement de main, créant un disque noir-bleuté et balança ses affaires de cours dedans. Elle y rajouta ses fournitures de premiers soins et ses plans de ville. Elle y mit aussi son ordinateur puis ferma le portail et attrapa son portable. Elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et redescendit en vitesse jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

\- N'oublie pas ton repas sur le comptoir ! cria Isa depuis le bureau où elle travailler sur divers dossiers de l'entreprise de son mari.

\- Ouais, merci Mom's ! répondit la jeune fille en attrapant la boîte repas présente sur le bord du comptoir qui séparait partiellement le salon de la cuisine, près de la porte d'entrée.

La jeune fille fit disparaître la boîte dans le disque qu'elle venait de faire apparaître brièvement avant d'attraper l'hoverboard noir et blanc qui l'attendait sagement à côté de la porte.

\- J'y vais, à ce soir !

Et la jeune femme de 18 ans sortit de sa maison, elle passa le portail, monta sur son hoverboard et fonça en direction de son lycée.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin recevoir son diplôme de fin de lycée, elle quittait enfin les bancs de l'école française.

Un sourire joyeux lui vint aux lèvres, alors qu'une montagne de souvenir lui traversait la tête à toute vitesse.

De sa bande d'amis, elle ne pourrait garder le contact permanent qu'avec trois d'entre eux, elle gardera contact avec les autres via le téléphone et les réseaux sociaux.

Rahkesh Wyllt, un brun foncé aux yeux bleu saphirs à l'air dangereux de 18 ans avait décidé d'aller avec elle au Japon, son alter était très étrange puisqu'il s'agissait d'un alter de type dragon, même si il n'avait aucune caractéristique physique qui pouvait l'identifier comme tel. Etant orphelin depuis ses 6 ans, il avait vécu chez Naveah jusqu'à ses 15 ans, ils étaient plus que frère et soeur de coeur, ils étaient jumeaux de coeur et d'esprit.

Ileane Namach, une blonde aux yeux rouges, farouche et impulsive, elle avait 17 ans et était toujours prête à faire des farces à tout le monde, particulièrement pour se venger. Son alter était de deux types, la foudre et le basilic (le serpent), elle était très redoutable. Elle avait connu Naveah et Rahkesh quand elle avait 10 ans, à l'hôpital. C'était eux qui l'ont aidé à remonter la mort soudaine de sa mère dans un accident de voiture et à ignorer son père alcoolique et violent. Naveah l'avait souvent soigné quand Rahkesh faisait le guet ou s'occuper de distraire le père de la blonde le temps qu'Aleksei aille chercher de l'aide d'un adulte.

Aleksei Kemenov, un franco russe aux cheveux bleu électrique et aux yeux dorés de 17 ans, il était gentil, joyeux et tout le tralala, mais dans l'ombre c'était un vrai danger. Il a rencontré les Jumeaux quand il avait 11 ans, alors qu'il se promenait seul dans la grande ville qu'est Paris. Il avait fini par fuir l'autorité abusive de son père et était allé vivre en colocation avec Rahkesh, qui l'avait aidé au mieux à contrôler son alter, l'eau sous toutes ses formes.

Ils étaient ses amis les plus proches et les plus anciens. Ceux pour qui elle était prête à risquer sa vie, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Que ce soit pour les protéger, pour les entraîner ou pour être près d'eux.

Naveah fut contacté en chemin par Ileane qui lui gueula dessus pour son retard.

\- Chuis vraiment désolé, ma tempête, mais je voulais absolument terminé de coordonner la vidéo cette nuit pour la poster sur le net ! ... Oui je sais, j'aurais pu attendre et dormir, mais j'en avais trop envie ! ... Hihi, on a déjà plus d'une centaine de vue à l'heure qu'il est ! ... Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! ... Ok, à tout de suite !

L'appel se coupa et la musique reprit dans ses oreilles. Elle adorait cette musique, sa lui donnait envie de se donner à fond, de dépasser ses limites et de se battre de toutes ses forces.

Enfin le lycée fut en vue et un sourire narquois lui vint. Elle augmenta doucement la puissance de son hoverboard et profita de la rampe présente sur le côté du portail pour passer par dessus celui-ci.

Elle rejoignit le gymnase et fourra son moyen de transport dans son disque translucide avant de rentrer en silence dans la salle, au moment où Rahkesh montait sur l'estrade. Il avait fini l'examen avec les meilleures résultats, le veinard. Bon ok, les trois amis n'étaient pas loin derrière, surtout en sachant qu'elle-même était troisième du classement. Elle alla s'asseoir discrètement à sa place, à côté d'un mec d'une autre classe qui avait fini deuxième au classement. Elle sourit en entendant un double sifflement traversait la salle et fit un coucou de la main à son jumeau, auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

Naveah se retint de pouffer de rire et écouta le discours neutre et froid du jeune homme.

Elle récupéra son diplôme puis rejoignit sa bande d'amis dehors. Haya, Marie et Victoria sautèrent sur Naveah et Ileane, fessant un câlin groupé. Matt et Bastien se postèrent près des garçons et furent vite rejoins par Tom.

Ileane s'extirpa du câlin avec difficulté et alla se cacher derrière Bastien.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Protège-moi de ces folles ! cria-t-elle en pointant le trio qui engloutissaient la pauvre Naveah qui commençait à suffoquer.

Rahkesh en voyant sa jumelle devenir un peu bleu du visage, poussa un grondement. Le bruit figea le trio collant, Aleksei en profitant pour sortir sa meilleure amie de l'étreinte.

\- Sa va, vous inquiétez pas, rassura Naveah en retrouvant difficilement son souffle. Elles sont juste triste en sachant qu'on ne se reverra que le jour avant notre départ.

Marie sourit à Naveah avant de tirer la langue à Rahkesh. Tout le monde lança un regard interrogateur vers le brun.

\- J'ai juste pensé au fait qu'une fois parti, on n'aura plus à te sauver de la suffocation par câlin du trio gluant, fit Rahk' avec neutralité.

Victoria et Haya lancèrent un regard noir vers le brun, puis Haya se laissa prendre dans les bras de Tom, son petit-ami à l'alter d'invisibilité.

Marie grogna et désactiva son alter, qui lui permettait d'entendre les pensées de ceux qui non pas leur esprits protégés par leur alter.

Marie ne pouvait pas utiliser son alter sur Naveah, Ileane, Matt et Aleksei; De par son alter, Rahkesh n'était pas affecter non plus, mais il aimait bien laisser certaines de ses pensées en dehors de son bouclier mental, juste pour embêter Marie.

Bastien nous interpella de sa voix mélodieuse et pointa du doigt un groupe de fille qui nous lançaient des regards noirs. Bastien avait un alter du type son, et pouvait refaire n'importe quelles voix, sons et bruits.

Haya nous fit un sourire narquois et demanda à Rahkesh de lui faire chauffer le bras, ce qu'il fit. Haya activa son alter, un de type transfert de son corps vers quelqu'un d'autre. Une des filles, la chef, hurla brutalement de douleur, alors qu'une marque de brûlure apparaissait peu à peu sur la peau de son bras.

Rahkesh lâcha le bras d'Haya quand Naveah posa sa main sur son épaule alors que la demi-chinoise désactivait son pourvoir.

\- Matt, tu l'avais vu, n'est-ce pas ? fit Naveah en regardant le châtain clair.

\- Bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas jugé utile d'en parler, sourit l'interpellé, dont l'alter lui permettait de voir quelques minutes dans le futur chaque jour.

La brune lui sourit et proposa à ses amis d'aller à leur endroit pour manger tranquille. Tous acquiescèrent. En chemin, plusieurs d'entre eux achetèrent leurs repas, discutant joyeusement.

Rahkesh et Matt discutaient d'où le quatior aller vivre une fois arriver au Japon. Marie, Tom, Haya et Bastien débattaient sur Black Rock Shooter. Et enfin, Naveah écoutait en riant doucement Victoria, Aleksei et Ileane complotaient pour leur prochaine blague - lire vengeance.

Un petit bruit interpella soudain Naveah, qui attrapa son portable. En voyant le nom de la personne qui la contactait, elle sourit largement et décrocha, rayonnante de bonheur.

\- Ohayo Sho-kun !

Tout le groupe se tut en souriant, leurs regards tournaient vers leur amie rayonnante.

\- Hai, et toi ? ... Normalement dans le milieu de la semaine prochaine ... Oui, si il n'y a pas de problème avec l'avion ... Bien sûr ! ... Mmh, dis, tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ? ... Owh~, t'es chou, mon coeur ... Hihi ... Je t'aime aussi Sho-kun...

Le groupe s'installa sur les bancs, regardant leur amie discutée avec animation et douceur avec son chéri, et en sortant le repas sur la table de pique-nique où ils s'étaient assis.

\- Et dire que sa fait déjà six mois qu'ils sont ensemble, remarqua Haya en prenant une gorgée de son ice-tea.

\- Ben toi sa fait bien 9 mois que tu sors avec Tom ! s'exclama Ileane, ne voyant pas le problème.

\- C'est vrai que quand j'ai vu Todoroki par appel Skype la première fois, sa m'a fait un choc, se rappela Victoria, pensive.

\- On aurait dit qu'il était un vrai glaçon ! fit Marie avant de mordre dans son hamburger.

\- Ben c'est toujours un glaçon, dit Aleksei, sauf quand il est avec Naveah !

Rahkesh prit son sandwich et mordit dedans, plaçant sa bouteille de coca ouverte devant sa jumelle. Elle lui sourit et but un gorgée avant de reposer la bouteille et de faire apparaître sa boîte repas.

Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance, loin des soucis et des tracas de leurs vies.

Ils profitèrent de l'après-midi pour s'amuser, pour profiter de la présence de chacun, pour se faire des souvenirs.

Dans la soirée, le quatior se réunit chez les garçons pour discuter du départ. Ils convinrent de s'occuper chacun d'un truc différent. Rahkesh s'occupait de leurs passeports, Ileane s'occupait d'aller acheter tout ce dont ils aurait besoin dans leur futur maison, Aleksei s'occupait d'empaqueter toutes leurs affaires, d'abord dans l'appartement des gars puis chez Ileane et enfin chez Naveah, et enfin celle-ci s'occupait de fournir les billets d'avion, en plus d'utiliser son alter pour transporter les affaires de tout le monde.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, il ne fut pas rare de voir Naveah et Aleksei déplaçant des meubles et des cartons à travers un disque noir-bleuté de 2m de rayon.

Les seuls à avoir pu traverser le disque de l'alter de Naveah à ce jour furent sa famille et ces trois amis.

Le Mardi suivant, ils furent prêt, malgré la crise de colère du père d'Ileane et la tentative d'empêcher son fils de venir avec du père d'Aleksei.

Anthony, le père de Naveah prit avec lui dans sa voiture les quatre amis, tandis qu'Isadora les suivait dans sa propre voiture avec ses trois autres enfants, Loriane, 16 ans, Kayn, 14 ans, et Manu, 11 ans.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, Naveah serra longuement sa famille dans ses bras, faisant râler Loriane et Kayn qui n'aimaient pas vraiment les câlins. Manu ne voulut pas lâcher sa grande-soeur, ce fut la voix de Shouto à travers le portable d'Aleksei qui l'obligea à la lâcher.

Enfin, ils montèrent dans l'avion, prêt à partir pour cette nouvelle vie. Prêt à vivre enfin sans contrainte.

Naveah embrassa sa bague de fiancée et sourit tendrement en pensant à son homme qui l'attendait. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans les nuages, alors que Rahkesh lui mettait sa musique préférée à l'oreille, gardant un écouteur pour lui. Aleksei avait décidé de se regarder les vidéos AMV qui nous avions créés auparavant sur son portable tandis qu'Ileane s'était plongé dans son ordinateur pour faire un MMD avec les personnages de Black Rock Shooter.

Le voyage dura 12 longues heures, ponctué de courtes siestes, de discussions à voix basse, de visionnage de vidéos, films, AMVs et autre.

En sortant de l'avion, Naveah n'attendit même pas ces amis qu'elle fonçait déjà à travers l'aéroport de Tokyo. Elle se stoppa d'un coût, ses trois amis l'évitèrent de justesse, ayant failli la percuter dans leur course.

Naveah sentit ses yeux s'embuées en voyant ce qui lui faisait face, tandis qu'Aleksei se cassa la gueule par terre et qu'Ileane fit une tête purement choqué. Rahkesh se rattrapa de justesse, s'empêchant de tomber avant d'aller relever Aleksei.

La brune fit un sourire tremblant, le bonheur affluant dans tout son corps. Enfin, elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Puis elle se laissa faire et fonça sur Shouto, adressant un sourire resplendissant à toute la classe de ce dernier, qui étaient venus leur souhaiter la bienvenue avec une jolie banderole faîte à la main.

Les trois amis allèrent se présenter aux élèves de premières-A du lycée Yueï, laissant le couple se retrouvait.

Enfin, après de longue minutes d'embrassade, Shouto laissa Naveah aller voir les autres adolescents, elle les salua et les remercia.

Elle fit un énorme câlin à Izuku, profitant de revoir son bon ami pour lui demander où sa en était avec son amoureux. Celui-ci lui répondit que sa n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

Naveah lança un regard à Bakugou Katsuki, qui était occupé à s'affronter du regard avec Rahkesh. Puis elle fit un clin d'oeil à Izuku, échangea quelque mots avec lui et retourna dans les bras de Shouto.

La brune sourit en voyant Aleksei papoter avec Eijirou, Denki et quelques autres, tandis qu'Ileane sifflotait/discutait avec Tsuyu. La bataille de regard entre Rahkesh et Bakugou la fit beaucoup rire, ça allait être explosif entre eux deux.

\- Tu es ici chez toi, ma chérie, souffla Shouto dans l'oreille de sa fiancée.

Fiancée qui l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime Shouto-kun, murmura la brune avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime Naveah-chan, murmura à son tour le bicolore avec bonheur.

 **OooO**

 ** _Voili voilou !_**

 ** _Bisous !_**

 ** _P.S : Une ch'tite review, please ? *yeux de chiot battu et abandonné sous la pluie en plein hiver*_**


End file.
